


Who the fuck put Peeps in the microwave?

by castiels_kpop



Series: NCT Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles for EVERYONE, Fluff, Oh my god I could die, Other, Taeyong treats the Dream Babies like they're his kids, cuteness, pure fluff, this is just way too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_kpop/pseuds/castiels_kpop
Summary: Taeyong is pissed because he can't figure out who ruined his plans for breakfast.





	Who the fuck put Peeps in the microwave?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Javie1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javie1998/gifts).



> God, do I not regret writing this

“Who the fuck put Peeps in the microwave??” Is all that the maknaes heard as Taeyong burst into the Dreamies’ dorm. He had already interrogated the other members, and had expected the culprit to be one of the younger ones. 

The younger members who were awake were shocked at how unhappy Taeyong seemed. They had no idea what Taeyong was talking about, and Jisung spoke up “Hyung, profanity! And I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.”

Taeyong looked at the youngest boy, “Jisung-ah, someone decided to microwave Peeps in our dorm last night, and i’ve asked the other members if they did it and their answers were all no. I came over here to ask you guys.”

Jisung shook his head, “I didn’t do it, and neither did Chenle-hyung because we were cuddling all night. And I don’t think that Jeno-hyung and Jaemin-hyung did it either, cuz they were cuddling too.”

Taeyong shook his head. He knew that Haechan definitely wouldn’t have done it, and Mark wouldn’t have either. That left Renjun, who he knew wouldn’t have committed such an act of sugary horror either. Taeyong sighed, going to sit over in between Jisung, who was still cuddling up to Chenle. Jisung moved over so Taeyong could sit down in between the two of them. 

“You sure that Jeno-ah didn’t do it, Jisungie?” Taeyong was curious, and he honestly wanted to figure out who ruined his breakfast plans. After hearing Jisung, Taeyong re-thought what the other members had said. He figured that it must’ve been Johnny, with the sweet tooth that he has. 

Jisung nodded in reply, cuddling close to the accusing boy. He thought that Taeyong one of his comfiest hyungs. He knew that Taeyong didn’t always like to be cuddled, but when it came to the younger members, he knew that Taeyong had a sweet spot for them. 

Taeyong liked to think of the Dreamies as his younger siblings, taking care of them as such. He also liked to think that even if he wasn’t their leader, he’d still coddle them as if he was. 

Chenle had stayed quiet, seemingly still asleep, which didn’t surprise Taeyong. The younger boy could sleep through almost anything, which was one of the things he found endearing about the small blonde boy. 

Taeyong stayed in the Dreamies’ dorm for a while, originally stuck on interrogating the other members, but soon forgetting to do so as he noticed Jisung falling asleep while nuzzled into his side. Jeno soon joined the impromptu cuddle pile on the couch, lazily placing himself in Taeyong’s lap. 

Haechan was next to join, looking a bit confused as to why Taeyong could’ve been in their dorm but shrugging it off as he saw that they were all cuddling. He happened to love skinship, just the fact that he was cuddling with other people was enough. But Taeyong was one of his favorite hyungs, and he wasn’t gonna give up the chance to cuddle with him. 

Haechan moved closer and slowly nudged Jeno off of Taeyong’s lap, wanting to sit in his lap instead. Jeno gladly moved, shifting over to Chenle’s side and cuddling up to the small boy instead. Haechan smiled and took his so-called rightful place in Taeyong’s lap. 

Taeyong smiled as well. He wouldn’t claim favorites, but if he were to, it would definitely be Haechan and Jisung. Haechan because he was so cute and loving and Taeyong needed that, and Jisung because he was so cute and small and he seemed like he needed to be protected even though he didn't. 

Jaemin was the last to join them, not making a fuss as he cuddled right up to Jeno, by far his favorite member. In Jaemin's book, Jeno was adorable and cute and by far the comfiest. 

Taeyong didn't think that Mark and Renjun would end up joining their ever-growing cuddle pile, just because they seemed like they were extremely tired after yesterday's practice. He didn't mind. He figured that they needed it, as Mark being in all three units seemed to take a toll on him. 

The boys that he had the luck of cuddling with were so cute, he was glad that they were okay when it came to skinship. He knew that because they were younger, they most likely wanted more attention from the older members. Not like he minded. He loved giving so much attention to the Dream Babies.


End file.
